Hermione Granger and the cold ruby soul
by StoryOfHeartz
Summary: Hermione get visited by her ancestor. things just got interesting.
1. Chapter 1

?'s POV

I watched my descendant curl up near the window, broken. How, disappointing… and intriguing. The golden girl, the purrfect gryffindor princess, is broken. With just one wrong move, the light could fall. The brains of the golden trio lays broken, and I will fix the poor soul. To my liking.

I could avenge myself and take down both the light and dark side.

I make myself visible to her.

"Oh my dear, what's the matter?" I ask, running my pale ghostly hand through her hair.

"W-who are you?!" she whispered, looks like she cried until she couldn't even talk.

"I? Oh dear, you don't even know your own ancestors? What a petty the great Lightvale's have become." I cooed to her.

"Lightvale?" she's confused? Why, does she not know what our family is capable of? The power we hold at our very fingertips!

"It our Surname? Why are you so confused? Your mother should have taught you the way of our family?" she shook her head.

"Who are you, you know me, but." She questioned.

"I, am Chara Lightvale! One of your directed ancestors, and i'm here to lead you to your glory and greatest potential."

Hermione's POV

One week before 5th year of Hogwarts,

After a summer of training under my ancestor, Chara, I head to Gringotts to open the Lightvale vault and take Queenship of the great house of Lightvale.

Queenship is like lordship, just times the influence of power by ten. It is a sacred honor to be granted Queenship, and you are given the three hallows, the invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone, and elder wand. And no one can take them.

The Cloak is turned visible but it will make the wearer invisible when the hood is up, it will be a ruby red cloak. The resurrection stone will be both the clip of the cloak in a heart shape with a ruby stone, and a silver bracelet with the delta ruin in a ruby stone. The elder wand will be a ruby sword that will hed my beck and call.

I walk to a unoccupied goblin with a signature emotionless glare. The goblin shivered as he glanced at me.

"The Lightvale vault, I want queenship of the Lightvales." I held my hand out, my tattoo, my family crest, glowed a ruby red, my soul trait. Determination.

"R-Right this way, Lady Lightvale!"

I smirk as I enter my vault, by putting the palm of my hand on the door my tattoo glows, and lalaa, the vault is open. It was filled with riches and trickiest. The way to open the vault was used to stop thieves from stealing.

"Grab that locket." Chara points at a golden heart shape locket with the delta ruin on it.

I grab it as I was told. "It can transport anything to and from this vault." chara stated proudly, amazed I put it on.

"Oh that book!" I hastily grabbed it, like most of the Lightvale heirlooms it had the Delta Rune on it, but it looked unfinished?

"That is something the Queenships use to right down their life, Copper Lightvale did, I did, and now it your turn." She paused.

"There is a book, It called the Delta Rune Tomb, it tells the story of , The first wizards or mages of souls, and it has a special magic section of the different souls and their magicks." My ancestor explained.

I walked out with the books and locket to see a gleaming goblin. "Goblins and magical creatures adore the Lightvales. After reading the Delta Rune Tomb, You'll understand." The ghost stated.

" , it a pleasure to meet you. I, am Kerlal'daan. I am your Vault manager." at his name Chara giggles.

"His name means Lightvale! Pfft" She giggled.

I nod at him and speak the Tongue I have been forced to learn. "I Hermione Pyrope Lightvale, al maagaan dhuur Vokec or daan Akec ac Dhegaan, muuraan or Kerlal'daan."(am here for Queenship of the Ancient and Fierce, house of Lightvale)

He nods and leads me to his office. I nod to him and point to his chair. After he is seated I sit down myself.

"Hermione Pyrope Lightvale, do you pledge yourself and soul to the Ancient and Fierce house of Lightvale. To stay loyal to the Lightvale for all as long as your soul burns," He questions.

"I, Hermione Pyrope Lightvale, pledge myself and soul to the Ancient and Fierce house of Lightvale. To stay loyal to the Lightvale for all as long as my soul burns," I seal the magic soul pledge by flashing my family crest on my hand.

"Queen Lightvale, shall your soul flame burn like the crimson blood that will soon flow from thy enemies." He bows.

 **Thanks for reading, Hermione Granger and the cold ruby soul. If you haven't guess the cold ruby soul means Chara. I have a question who should Hermione end up with. I pick some people but I can't decide. I'll try to make a pull on my account, but i'm not sure if it will work.**

 **The choices are,**

 **Harry Potter,**

 **Draco Malfoy,**

 **Asriel Dreemurr,**

 **Chara Lightvale,**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange,**

 **Or Ginny Weasley,**

 **I know Ginny is a weird choice but i'm giving the chosen person a soul magic, they will either get the soul of Hate, the soul of Love, or the soul of Fear,**

 **And with Chara, she was alive before the founders were, like a decade before, so it won't be that weird. I was originally going to make Chara Tom Riddle's sister or Salazar cousin or sister, but I just made her Salazar's aunt.**

 **I just want to say that Hermione is on her own side. She is not on the light or dark. She is a soul mage and they normally don't classify as good or evil. Others might say she is evil but being evil is different for everyone, and there is no good or evil in a our world there is just two or more sides clashing at each other.**

 **The monsters are going to be set free depending on who you guys chose, and no, the Soul Mages did not seal the monster away, that was the Wizards. In a later chapter the difference between a wizard and a mage will be explained by either one of the books or Chara herself, depending on if she is chosen to be Hermione's love interest will change how she explains the difference.**

 **You might be wondering why in the Title Hermione is call Hermione granger. It because of her place on the golden trio.**

 **I hope that clears something up, if there are still something that are still vague it because ether that it will be explained in a later chapter or I just haven't thought of it.**

 **I might be a little slow updating but I'll try, with school I wont update every few days but maybe once or twice a week.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfic crossover of Glitchtale and Harry Potter.**


	2. AN

I thought I might clear this up because I new to using

Hermione get the already existing Hallows. The story about the brother was made up because of someone being power obsessed.

The Invisibility cloak is a red cloak that if the hood is up, makes the wearer invisible.

The stone is a combinations of souls of determination, as well as a bracelet that produces a shield, think of Frisk's shield in glitchtale. Which will be explained in a later chapter.

The elder wand is a sword, think of Frisk's sword in glitchtale.

The Hallows will be taken from Harry, and Dumbledore as they were just keeper for the Hallows.

Now you're probably thinking, god you made Hermione a mary-sue, well she is at the moment. She will have problems that will be difficult, some can be solved some will stay with her the rest of her life.

In chapter 2 you will see Hermione struggle with a big problem that will be with her for awhile. I will get into an explanation of chara's death, her obsession with chocolate and the role of monsters as they will be important as it is a Harry Potter _and_ undertale crossover.

I want to you all to check out the animated series glitchtale, I in no way shape or form own it or Harry Potter.

I hope this answers some questions!

 **Thanks for reading, and please help me choose who should Hermione end up with, I can't decide. I make a pull on my account, I think it will work.**

 **The choices are,**

 **Harry Potter,**

 **Draco Malfoy,**

 **Asriel Dreemurr,**

 **Chara Lightvale,**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange,**

 **Or Ginny Weasley,**

 **Depending on who is chosen will morph the story! I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


End file.
